Domesticando nuestro amor
by LuciBaskerville
Summary: A partir de un plan C, Sorata y Mashiro llevan su relación a otro nivel.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Besos de plan C.

Comenzaron las clases otra vez, era primavera y las flores de los cerezos pintaban de rosa todo alrededor de Sakurasou. Mashiro estaba en su cuarto intentando vestirse de la mejor manera posible, aunque se puso un calcetín en el brazo y todavía no se había puesto el resto de la ropa, e inesperadamente entró Sorata porque creía que ella estaba durmiendo y quería despertarla.

-Pe-pe-perdón Shiina, no sabía...

-Ya te dije que me digas Mashiro cuando estamos solos –interrumpió ella sin sentir vergüenza.

-E-este, Mashiro... ese calcetín no va ahí- dijo el sonrojado –déjame ayudarte.

Se acercó a ella y le sacó el calcetín, comenzó a buscarle algo para ponerse en una gran pila desordenada de ropa.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Sorata? –dijo ella sin entender.

-E-es que no tienes nada puesto Shii... Mashiro –respondió él.

-Si te sacas lo que traes puesto estaríamos iguales –agregó ella.

-No digas esas cosas, se pueden malinterpretar –dijo él avergonzado.

-Quiero que estemos iguales Sorata –comentó ella acercándose a él.

-Ma-ma-ma-ma-mashiro, n-no –dijo él.

-Quítate la ropa Sorata –respondió Mashiro.

Sorata se sacó la remera lentamente sonrojado mientras miraba de reojo a Mashiro.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo? E-eso no es algo que deban hacer con la puerta abierta –dijo Nanami a los gritos.

-E-este, no es lo que parece Aoyama, ella y yo solo...

-Queríamos desvestirnos juntos –interrumpió Mashiro.

-¿Ah? ¡Kanda pervertido! –agregó Nanami y se volteó.

-De todos modos nosotros somos novios. ¿Verdad Sorata? –dijo Mashiro.

-Este... S-si Shiina, es verdad -respondió Sorata sonrojado.

-Dije que me digas Mashi...

-Como sea, cierren la puerta –interrumpió Nanami y se fue rápidamente cubriéndose rostro.

Sorata vistió velozmente a Mashiro, se cambió y salieron para la escuela. Aunque eran novios no habían dado indicios de serlo, por más que Mashiro siempre daba miles de pasos hacia adelante, Sorata parecía ignorarlo.

-Sorata, Nanami tenía unos boletos para el cine y dijo que los usáramos, nunca fui a un cine... ¿Puedes llevarme?- dijo Mashiro.

-S-sí, Shiina –dijo él.

-Dime Mashiro –respondió ella acercándose a él.

-E-es-está bien Ma-mashiro –él bajó cabeza sonrojado.

Unos días después ya era sábado y Mashiro salió con Sorata al cine. Ambos estaban pasando un buen rato. Y al finalizar iban de regreso a Sakurasou, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Sorata, hagamos el plan C –dijo Mashiro.

-¿Eh? ¿Plan C? –preguntó él.

-Sí Sorata, quiero que nos besemos –respondió ella.

-¿Be-be-be-beso? ¿Por qué? –dijo con vergüenza.

-Porque me dijiste que me amabas esa vez en la estación, quiero que me beses –dijo ella sonrojada.

-Este... está bien Ma-mashiro, voy a besarte –agregó él.

-Le da un beso en la mejilla-.

-No Sorata, beso de novios –dijo ella.

Mashiro se acercó a Sorata y lo beso lentamente, mientras lo abrazaba con suavidad.

-Mashiro... Tu-tu-tu… Ese beso…

-Me gustas Sorata, yo quiero ser tuya –interrumpió ella.

-¿Eh? L-lo eres Mashiro- dijo él.

-Quiero ser más tuya –agregó ella.

Sorata la besó aún más intensamente que ella a él. De este modo volvieron juntos a Sakurasou y comenzó la domesticación de su amor.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Noche tranquila en Sakurasou.

Con el romance floreciente, Sakurasou tenía consigo un extra de locura y malentendidos. Sorata y Mashiro estaban llevando ese noviazgo que habían deseado, pero esto traía consecuencias.

-¡N-no Mashiro! No ahí, más abajo –gritó Sorata.

Sinceramente Nanami no podía resistirse a invadir en su privacidad, aun siendo amiga de Mashiro sentía celos y los quería separados el uno del otro así que abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sorata cubriendo sus ojos e interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta de hacer cosas pervertidas en Sakurasou! –gritó sonrojada.

-¿Cosas pervertidas?- dijo Sorata sin entender –sólo estamos guardando mis planos para los juegos... ¿Qué clase de actividades crees que llevamos aquí?- respondió riendo.

-Y-yo... Solo estaba pasando y me pareció que…

-Hoy iremos a un Hotel –interrumpió Mashiro muy seria.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Nanami.

-Si Jeje, ya sabes... Comentan que molestamos bastante y queríamos darles una noche libre - dijo Sorata.

-Ka-kanda... –dijo Nanami desanimada –Ya veo... diviértanse.

Mashiro y Sorata no se dieron por aludidos de la depresión de Nanami y siguieron con sus actividades normales. Sorata fue a bañarse y Mashiro fue tras él.

-¡Ma-mashiro no puedes entrar!- dijo Sorata.

-Pero en el último manga que leí Kosuda-kun y Shiro-chan se bañaban el uno al otro porque eran novios –respondió Mashiro seriamente.

-No me atrevo a preguntar de que genero era ese manga –dijo él volteándose -Está bien, entra, pero no hagas cosas raras –agregó sonrojado.

-Gracias Sorata –dijo ella con una sonrisa y entró lentamente al baño.

A simple vista podía verse en el rostro de Mashiro que comenzaba a sentir vergüenza en sus actos, tal como el resto de las chicas. En otras palabras se estaba domesticando. Ella comenzó a lavar la espalda de Sorata y él estaba realmente a gusto con eso. Ambos estaban sonrojados muy cerca el uno del otro y se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Sorata suavemente acariciándolo lento. La calidez de los pechos de Mashiro en su espalda realmente era excitante, pero ellos prosiguieron a bañarse y salir. Ambos estaban muy avergonzados, eso era raro, pero tomándose las manos se dirigieron hacia el hotel y eligieron la habitación reservada.

-S-Sorata –dijo ella sonrojada mientras esquivaba su mirada.

-¿Qué Pasa Mashiro? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo –respondió Mashiro y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¿Qu-qu-qué? –Dijo sonrojado- ¡¿De qué hablas Mashiro?!

Ella no dio contestación y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, él continuo mientras lentamente se acercaron a la cama y ambos reposaron lentamente sobre ella. Sorata estaba encima de Mashiro acariciando su cuerpo. Cada segundo de tacto sobre su cuerpo la acaloraba más y más, mientras tanto ella no lo soltaba y continuaba besándolo y abrazándolo. Él tragó saliva y la vio en un clímax originado solo por besos, ese rostro que nunca vio en ella lo sorprendió, jamás apreció tal belleza en otra chica, por lo que decidió no detenerse. Se quitó la camisa y continuó aún más apasionadamente con su romántico momento, pero al intentar darse el camino libre con Mashiro, ella reaccionó.

-¿Qué haces Sorata? –preguntó avergonzada.

-Dijiste que querías hacerlo conmigo –respondió sonrojado.

-Y-yo dije que quería hacerlo, o sea que ya estoy lista para que hagamos un cambio –dijo ella- Quiero dormir contigo a partir de hoy –agregó sonriente.

-E-este... Lo malinterpreté pero estoy de acuerdo, quiero pasar contigo cada noche de mis días- dijo abrazándola.

Mientras tanto en Sakurasou Nanami solo pensaba con celos en las cosas que estarían haciendo en el hotel. Aunque de todas formas fue una noche tranquila en Sakurasou.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Festival Cultural.

Con el pasar de los días llegó rápidamente el festival cultural. El curso al que pertenecían iba a organizar un Café Cosplay y Sorata esperaba ansioso para ver a Mashiro vestida de maid.

Ya era el gran día del festival, los preparativos estaban terminados y la mayoría de los chicos que habían asistido sentían mucho entusiasmo por ir al Café Cosplay para ver chicas con sus trajes. Los ojos de todos los chicos se posaron sobre Mashiro, cada chico quería ser atendido por ella. Por eso, Sorata sentía celos al verlo.

-Sorata... ¿Me veo bien? –preguntó Mashiro nerviosa.

-Sí, tal vez demasiado –respondió corriendo la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Sorata? Estás raro –agregó ella sin dudar.

-No pasa nada –dijo seriamente y salió para atender clientes.

Mashiro no comprendía realmente lo que sucedía, sin entender porque, sentía un gran dolor en su corazón al ver que Sorata se parecía desanimado.

Haré lo que sea para que se sienta mejor –pensó mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-Disculpa –dijo un cliente -¿Tienes novio? Eres muy bonita y quisiera una cita si no te molesta.

-Si tengo, discúlpame -respondió ignorándolo.

-Ja… Pero no me molestaría compartirte –agregó el joven acercándose de forma sospechosa a ella.

-Pero yo no quiero –comentó ella volteándose –Puede tomar su orden o irse.

-No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta –dijo él y la tomo del brazo –Vendrás conmigo.

-¡No quiero! –respondió ella, pero en el ruidoso salón no se oyó.

Mientras aquel joven se llevaba a Mashiro, Sorata lo vio y sus celos lo llevaron a ir tras ella para verificar que nada raro sucediera.

-¡No la toques, ella es mía! –dijo Sorata tomándola para sí.

El chico sintió miedo de que lo golpeara y corrió hacia otro lado.

-Perdón- dijo él –Tuve estos celos toda la mañana, lo lamento mucho.

-De hecho me ayudaste y yo debo disculparme, no sabía cómo te sentías –casi llorando –Perdóname por favor.

-No Mashiro... No es tu culpa –dijo él y la besó suavemente.

Al finalizar el festival designaron a quienes debían limpiar el desorden, y por salir durante su turno, Sorata y Mashiro debían hacer el trabajo sucio, así que quedaron a solas en el salón. Sorata comenzó a limpiar por todos lados y Mashiro lo miraba atentamente mientras sacaba las decoraciones de la pared.

-Sorata... –dijo ella mientras lo miraba desde la otra esquina del salón.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sonriéndole.

-Bésame.

Era de tarde y el sol del crepúsculo se filtraba por las ventanas dejando el aula solo iluminada un poco de luz que quedaba. Él la miro fijamente a los ojos perdido en ellos y dando pasos lentos, se acercó a ella hasta quedar justo a su lado, frente a frente. Así que tomándola en la cintura la beso dulcemente en los labios. Ella lo abrazo y ambos se dejaron llevar, de modo que sin soltarse se acercaban el uno al otro cada vez más. Sorata la acorraló contra la pared y siguió besándola, ambos estaban solos, así que no querían detenerse. Ella tomó la mano de Sorata y la posó en sus pechos, mientras el los masajeaba con cuidado.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando? –dijo el viendo el rostro sonrojado de Mashiro.

-S-sí –respondió ella nerviosa.

Él desabrochó su cinturón y estando preparado para seguir, ambos oyeron el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, la luz se prendió y uno de sus compañeros se quedó atónito mirándolos fijamente.

-Perdón por interrumpir –dijo riendo –Lo lamento de verdad.

Sorata acomodó su pantalón rápidamente y Mashiro prendió su camisa.

-N-no es lo que parece –dijo Sorata- So-solo...

-Entiendo, continúen, yo iba de salida –interrumpió- No diré nada -comentó y salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Seguimos? –preguntó Mashiro.

-No podemos, es peligroso que nos vean aquí –respondió Sorata avergonzado.

-Oh, ya veo...

*Al día siguiente en el salón de clases*

-Sorata, ¿Por qué todos nos miran así? –preguntó Mashiro.

-N-no lo sé –dijo él mientras era observado.

Se escuchaban los rumores en la clase, Nanami estaba muriendo de celos, Sorata se defendía y Mashiro les daba la razón, con eso finalizó el festival.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Vacaciones.

Como era de esperarse, el verano llegó y por ser inicio de julio, en Sakurasou decidieron organizar unas cortas vacaciones a la playa para despejarse del último semestre que había pasado. Tanto Sorata, como Mashiro, Nanami y los demás se dispusieron a colaborar con ideas para divertirse una vez allí. Al tener claros los objetivos y entretenimientos solo quedaba preparar el equipaje y tomarse sus merecidos descansos. Luego de hacer sus valijas, Sorata se dirigió a la habitación de Mashiro para ayudarla a empacar lo que llevaría.

-¿Vas bien con eso? –Dijo ingresando a su cuarto –Te ayudaré.

-Creo que estoy bien –Respondió ella metiendo las cosas desordenadas y a la fuerza.

-Veo que no puedes con eso, te daré una mano –Murmuró al acercarse.

No les tomó mucho tiempo dejar todo listo, y entre tanto Sorata preguntó:

-¿Hay algo más que desees llevar? –mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Si –dijo mientras colocaba las manos en sus hombros y susurró en su oído –Deseo a Sorata.

-¿A-ah? –respondió sonrojado y volteándose a mirarla -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿No me deseas también? –comentó tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación –Debí imaginarlo.

Todo el viaje fue muy tenso entre ambos, cada palabra, cada suspiro. De hecho Sorata comenzó a sentirse culpable, aunque no hubiese hecho algo, o al menos él no estaba muy seguro. El rostro de Mashiro se veía diferente, desanimado, apagado. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar sobre razones, no hubo acotaciones, ni comentarios al respecto. Era obvio, la tensión en el aire era demasiado evidente. Al llegar al hotel revisaron las reservaciones, ambos tendrían que permanecer en el mismo cuarto esa y todas las noches como estaba planeado, cualquier cambio de último momento solo sería un contratiempo.

-Jeje, creo que al fin y al cabo estaremos juntos estos días –Dijo el tratando de cambiar el clima.

-Ya veo, vayamos –concluyó su respuesta retirándose lentamente.

¿Qué debí haber respondido? ¿Cómo debí reaccionar? ¿De qué modo debí mostrar mis sentimientos? Eran las preguntas que perturbaban y dejaban intranquilo a Sorata.

-¡Aoyama! ¿Puedo hablarte un momento? –Dijo un poco extraño.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede? –Respondió acercándose a él.

-No creo que sea algo simple de explicar –Agregó nervioso.

-No lo sabré hasta que lo digas -Comentó tomando sus pesadas valijas.

-Seré breve. Me gustaría hacer que Mashiro se sienta bien, no sé realmente que hice esta mañana, pero de veras la afecté con eso. No sé cómo remediarlo –Dijo mientras ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Umh… No creo que haya algo que sirva más que la verdad, sólo deberías decirle lo que realmente sucede, ella entenderá, tal vez solo con palabras simples, el punto es que salga del corazón –Dijo pensativa –Suerte.

Él comenzó a pensar acerca de lo que Nanami le había dicho, no sabía exactamente que quería hacer, pero sólo sabía que amaba ver a Mashiro feliz. ¿Para qué pensarlo si puedo hacerlo? Dijo para sí y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la habitación donde estaba ella observando el paisaje por la ventana. La corriente de viento que entraba refrescaba el ambiente, y él comenzó a avanzar.

-Mashiro…

-¿No vas a ir a nadar? –Interrumpió rapidamente.

-Sí, eso quería, se ve muy lindo y hace bastante calor afuera… Pero de hecho no estoy aquí por eso –Dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede Sorata? –Respondió volteándose a verlo.

-Te deseo, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo. Te deseo en muchos sentidos, tantos que creo que solo para eso gira mi vida, pero no me importa si es por eso, porque contigo soy feliz cada segundo. Lamento si mi vergüenza pudo hacer que malinterpretes mis sentimientos, si te alejas de mí, ya no tendré razones, solo tú me las das –Bajó su cabeza.

Mashiro dejó caer unas lágrimas por su rostro, no dudó, no podía dudar de las palabras de la persona que amaba, la persona que siempre iba a amar. Lentamente se acercó a él, con sus manos levantó tiernamente el rostro de Sorata y con los ojos aún húmedos sonrió y lo besó.

-Te amo Sorata –Dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Él la abrazó y correspondió a sus besos, ambos estaban sonrojados, la temperatura comenzó a subir repentinamente y ellos no tenían la intención de detenerse. La cama se hallaba a unos metros de ahí, así que sin dudarlo y aun aferrándose el uno al otro se acomodaron en ella. Ambos estaban muy juntos, se sentía caluroso. Él comenzó a tocar a Mashiro pervertidamente y subió un poco su falda. Continuó acercándose, besándola, tocándola, sintiéndola. Por su parte, ella desprendió el pantalón de Sorata para que tuviera mejor movilidad. Aprovechando eso, él comenzó a rozarse en ella de una manera bastante erótica lo que los llevó a ambos a una excitación pronta. Sin dejar de besarse y tocarse decidieron avanzar y dar el siguiente paso. Hasta que inesperadamente alguien abrió la puerta, si, Nanami… Su rostro de impacto dijo más que mil palabras. Luego de horas de explicaciones no bastó para ella, aunque todo se vio de una forma muy cómica después, por lo que disfrutaron de sus vacaciones con más sucesos como éste.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Cena de navidad.

El invierno se avecinó rápidamente y las festividades estaban ya con un pie dentro de Sakurasou. En conjunto habían decorado el exterior y el interior de forma tradicional y se pusieron en marcha para organizar la esperada cena de navidad.

Mashiro aun desconocía bastante acerca de estas cosas, pero sabía que era una época "romántica" para algunas parejas, así que decidió preguntar a su senpai como sorprender a Sorata, pero no fue muy grato. . . "¡Sal desnuda de una enorme caja de regalo y entrégale tu preciosa…!", así que decidió leer algunos mangas para ver de qué forma actuar.

Manga 1. –"Megumi tejió una bufanda para su senpai…". ¡NO!

Manga 2. –"Sakura-chan tuvo una cita con Kousaka-kun y se entregaron obsequios…". ¡TAMPOCO!

Manga 3. –"Mary-tan hizo una canción adorable para sus fans…". ¡ESO NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER!

Mashiro prefería ser original, crear su propia historia con Sorata.

Mientras tanto él salió de compras, ¿Qué le gustaba a Mashiro?

–Umh, ¿Un block para dibujar? –Pensó en voz alta –Tal vez un… Mmh no, no lo sé.

Ya era el gran día, el día de la cena de navidad, todos lo habían estado esperando ansiosamente y luego de los preparativos ya estaban todos a la mesa. Comieron y quedaron satisfechos, todos salieron para ver los fuegos artificiales, a excepción de Mashiro y Sorata, luego de meditar mucho él había ideado algo para ella, un regalo.

Un camino de pétalos llevaba a la habitación desde la entrada del pasillo, él había pedido anticipadamente que desocuparan la zona porque quería que estuviera todo intacto. Se podía sentir un aroma dulce, suave y atractivo. Sorata la vendó y tomándola por la mano la hizo recorrer el tramo hasta llegar al cuarto, dentro había un calor especial, diferente, perfecto. ¿Qué tenía en mente? Rodeando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Mashiro, desató la venda y la miró a los ojos, ambos con sus miradas enamoradas, los ojos brillando con la tenue luz de unas velas de exquisito perfume, él le tomó las manos y dijo en un tono serio pero tranquilo:

–Te amo Mashiro –se sonrojó levemente y le acarició el rostro perdido en sus ojos -¡Te amo más que a cualquier cosa! –gritó y ella abrió sus ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué lloro si no estoy sufriendo Sorata? Estoy muy feliz.

–Lloras porque eres humana y cada imperfección te hace perfecta, perfecta para mí.

–S-Sorata. . . –dijo con un fino tono de voz.

Sin dejarla continuar él la besó, un beso suave, cálido, diferente a los demás. Se recostaron en la cama, juntos los dos, aun besándose de una forma única, especial, asombrosa. Mashiro se aferró delicadamente a él, abrazada de una tierna manera recibiendo su calor. Ambos repetían en intervalos de tiempo su amor el uno por el otro, un amor sincero. Las llamas de su amor crecían cada vez más, sus corazones palpitaban acompañando los latidos el uno del otro, ¿Qué harían si no se tuvieran mutuamente? Sus mundos eran más fríos por separado y juntos su horizonte era diferente.

Sorata se quitó la camisa, el calor de sus cuerpos hacía más irresistible su acercamiento, a centímetros, tan cerca, no podían negarse. Momentos después Mashiro se encontraba en ropa interior, él se dedicaba a tocar cada delicada medida de su cuerpo, ella lo gozaba y todo su cuerpo lo sabía y lo expresaba, su rostro se veía hermoso. Al verla, él se sonrojaba y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar cautivado por esto. La pasión que los unía era insaciable, interminable, inagotable.

Mashiro lo abrazó con sus piernas, eso lo excitaba demasiado. Con cuidado y sin apresurarse tanto, Sorata comenzó a rozar su pubis en la entrepierna de Mashiro, lo que causaba más sensaciones en ambos cuerpos. Al no poder contenerse más, él se unió a ella, se volvieron uno, al principio fue muy estrecho, casi imposible, pero luego de empujar un poco más, lo lograron.

Él se movió con destreza y comenzó a satisfacer cada rincón de Mashiro, ella repetía que lo amaba entre adorables gemidos y cada golpe en su interior era un estallido de placer. Sorata también gozaba de ese acto, dentro de ella se endurecía y calentaba más y más una parte suya muy bien dotada, aunque lo sentía apretado y luego de darse todo ese amor ambos terminaron, fue mucho, fue hermoso.

Cuando los demás llegaron, ellos se habían dormido juntos en la cama agotados, se veían adorables, y nadie sabía lo que había sucedido entre esas cuatro paredes.

Continuará. . .


End file.
